Treatment of sleep disordered breathing (SDB), such as obstructive sleep apnea (OSA), by continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) flow generator systems involves the continuous delivery of air (or other breathable gas) pressurized above atmospheric pressure to the airways of a human or other mammalian patient via a conduit and a mask. Typically, the mask fits over or in the mouth and/or nose of the patient. Pressurized air flows to the mask and to the airways of the patient via the nose and/or mouth. Pressurized air is delivered to the mask by a conduit connected to the CPAP device and the mask.
The mask should be comfortable and unobtrusive so that a patient may tolerate their therapy and maintain usage. Some patients may prefer a pillows or prongs type mask (as known in the art), or a nasal mask or a full face mask. Some patient's may prefer to use one or a combination of these masks interchangeably. However, this would require the purchase of a number of different mask systems, which may be expensive and/or may not be covered by insurance.
In addition, masks including oro-nasal masks typically include a rigid frame. Patients may not find this comfortable. The frame may also dislodge the sealing portion of the mask away from the face of the patient if it is contacted or forced by bed clothing, pillows, etc.